Siri Tachi II
Siri Tachi was a legendary human female who served the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, the Alliance To Restore The Republic during the Galactic Civil War and later as a Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order. The daughter of King Conan Motti and Dark Jedi Raiana Tachi, . Six short years after her birth, Conan began imposing tyrannical policies against Force Sensitives after a near death experience with one. Fearing for Siri's life, her mother created a ruse to make it look as if she was abducted by local pirates for ransom. Siri was then taken by her mother to the Jedi Temple for her own safety, but was promised that she would be back someday. Shortly thereafter, Siri was accepted into the Jedi Order and became a Jedi Initiate, alongside other notable classmates such as Serra Keto and Ahsoka Tano. In 8 BJP, having impressed others with her abilities, Siri was taken as the Jedi Padawan of Adi Gallia and traveled on many missions together. Biography Early Life Siri Tachi was born in 21 BJP on the planet Andara, into the royal family House of Thendrep. Her parents were the King and Queen of the Planet, Eadnoth Thendrep and Raiana Tachi. Sent to the Temple In 15 BJP, at the age of five. Padawan On one such mission with Gallia and Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, she met Jinn's apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. Clone Wars The Naboo Crisis In 5 BJP, Tachi and her Master Adi Gallia were dispatched by the Jedi High Council to resolve the Blockade of Naboo. Upon landing on Naboo, Gallia set up a meeting with a representative of the Trade Federations on the planet. Unfortunately, Tachi and her master were unable to bridge the differences between the two sides. While there, the forces of the Trade Federation invaded Naboo as a part of their protest of the taxation of trade routes. Knowing that the Queen would be in danger, Captain Panaka, with Gallia's approval, initiated his scheme to ensure the safety of Solo. Tachi, due to her close resemblance to Amidala, took on her guise, while Solo adopted handmaiden attire and used her birth name of Padmé. Before the ruse could be completed, however, it was discovered that the Queen's amulet had gone missing. Tachi helped Solo locate the object in a nearby meadow, allowing her costume to be completed. Tachi was able to fool Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, although she did not have to keep up the ruse for long. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, rescued "Amidala" and her retinue from the Federation's forces. Jinn, fearful that the Federation might harm the Queen, insisted that she journey to Coruscant to put her case before the Galactic Senate. As they left Naboo in the Queen's Starship, they sustained heavy fire from the Federation blockade that surrounded the planet. Though they were able to safely make it out of the system, the starship's hyperdrive was critically damaged. Qui-Gon suggested they go to the nearby planet, Tatooine, where the group of fugitives would be able to purchase the repairs needed. On the ship, Jinn and his apprentice acknowledged to everyone that they knew of Tachi's ruse. Upon landing on the desert planet, Amidala herself set out for Mos Espa, a nearby city, with Jinn, the Gungan Jar Jar Binks, and R2-D2. While they were absent, Siri received a message from Governor Sio Bibble, pleading her to contact him on Naboo. Kenobi cautioned against this, a warning Tachi heeded. At any rate, she could not act without Solo's authority, but Siri still found the situation she was in to be highly taxing. While laying in wait, Siri was captured by Tusken Raiders. Obi-Wan successfully rescued her, returning her safely to the ship while awaiting their companions return. After several days, Solo and Jinn were able to secure the parts, and the group set off for Coruscant. Arriving at the capital, Tachi again swapped identities with Solo, allowing the real Queen to deal with the critical political maneuvering that was sure to take place. This allowed Siri to take a break from her stressful role, although the respite was short-lived. Solo was unsuccessful in her mission, and she decided to return to Naboo and take matters into her own hands. The Battle of Naboo Opon returning, Solo and Tachi once more switched places due to the dangerous nature of Solo's plan. Solo had decided to make peace with the Gungans and persuade them to use their army to aid in the liberation of Naboo. Elizabeth, in her guise as Solo, went before Boss Rugor Nass and pleaded with him to join their cause. When Solo saw that this was not working, she revealed her identity as a token of trust. Nass was initially taken aback by this move, then amused, and agreed to help the Naboo. Tachi was to continue to assume the role of Solo in the Second Battle of Theed, although she would fight alongside Solo herself. During the battle, she met up with some members of the Naboo Underground, and ordered them to provide a diversion as she and her compatriots made their way into the Theed Hangar. As they battled their way through the Theed Royal Palace, Panaka came up with the idea of using ascension guns to scale up the outside walls of the building. While Solo and Panaka did this, Tachi continued to fight the long way through the enormous halls of the palace, eventually reaching the Throne Room. When she got there, she found that Solo and Panaka had been captured. Tachi created a distraction, which caused Viceroy Gunray to send several battle droids after her and allowed Solo to retrieve the weapons hidden in the arm of the throne itself. Solo and Panaka destroyed the droid guards, sealed the throne room from the inside, and captured the Viceroy. Thanks to Tachi and Solo's efforts, amongst those of many others, the battle was won, and Naboo was freed. Following the battle, and after the funeral of Jedi Master Jinn, who had been struck down in combat, Tachi attended a great victory celebration on the streets of Theed, in front of the palace. Battle of Geonosis Battle of Kamino Battle of Jabiim Skirmish on Rendilli Battle of Clak'Dor VII Battle of Sarrish Battle of Viildaav Battle of Boz Pity Trouble on Dathomir Cato Neimoidia Rise of the Empire Galactic Civil War Going Undercover In 1 AJP, Tachi agreed to be a part of an undercover operation for the Rebel Alliance. The operation, as drown up by General Rahm Kota, entailed for Siri to go undercover by feigning loyalty to her father Eadnoth Thendrep, whom was a strong proponent of the Galactic Empire. Kota, and the Alliance intended for Tachi to convince Thendrep to go to the Kattada system, who's leader was secretly a Rebel Alliance sympathizer, so that they could arrest or kill the King. After returning to Andara, Thendrep was overjoyed at his daughter's visitation and gladly let her stay at his castle. Siri occupied the space of one of her mother's rooms, and, to her surprise, found a pirate medallion in one of her drawers, taking it for herself. Battle of Port Royal threatening Siri shortly after her rescue.]] She attended James Norrington's promotion ceremony at Fort Charles, wearing a corset that was far too tight for her, and spent much of the time trying to keep herself from fainting. After the ceremony, James asked for a moment alone with Elizabeth out on the battlements, during which he proposed to her, having realized that all he was missing in his life was marriage to a fine woman. Elizabeth was surprised, and this, coupled with the constricting corset, caused her to topple over the battlements. She plunged into the water far below, narrowly missing the rocks, and sank to the sea bed. Fortunately for her, Captain Jack Sparrow had arrived in Port Royal, and, witnessing Siri's fall, dived into the water to save her. Bringing her up to the dock, Sparrow cut off her corset, and Tachi took a gulp of welcome fresh air. Sparrow also noticed her medallion, and seemed highly interested in it. Before he could say more, Norrington and his men arrived to arrest the pirate, despite Siri's protests. However, Jack suddenly turned on Tachi, holding her hostage while his effects were returned to him, before making a spectacular escape on a Imperial gunship with Tachi in his arms. Rescue after the Galactic Empire blasts the island.]] The gunship Siri and Jack were on suffered engine failure and ultimately crashed near Rumrunners' Isle. After coming to, Tachi saved the drowning Sparrow's life and the two swam to shore. While on the island, Tachi at first argued with Sparrow, but eventually relented after learning more about her mother from the pirate. Later that night, the two wound up intoxicated after drinking too much rum, and Tachi taught the pirate a sea shanty. After waking up in the morning, Tachi suffered from a hangover and threw up. When Jack came around, he found her burning the rum, although Jack made a big fuss about it and attempted to escape before being captured by Norrington and his troops. Aboard, she the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], out searching for Tachi, Aboard the Black Pearl .]] It was there she remained until late that night when the crew of the Black Pearl laid siege to Port Royal, looking for the last Aztec coin, detected after the ripple was sent out. Elizabeth was chased through the mansion by Pintel and Ragetti, and was unable to defend herself with a sword, as it was stuck in the ornamental shield. Fortunately, she was able to request parley before they could harm her. However, this seemed to please Pintel, who stated he would honor the Code of the Brethren if it meant Elizabeth would go to their captain without a fuss. and his crew aboard the Black Pearl.]] Elizabeth was taken aboard the Pearl, where she was confronted by Captain Hector Barbossa. Believing the pirates would hold her for ransom if they knew she was the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth gave her surname as "Turner", claiming she was a maid in the Governor's household. This seemed to greatly interest the pirates, though they appeared more taken with her medallion. She traded it in exchange for a ceasefire, resulting in the pirates leaving Port Royal with Elizabeth still on board. She protested, but Barbossa explained three flaws in her negotiations, most importantly that she failed to mention her return to shore in the negotiations, finally finishing by welcoming her aboard. .]] She was invited to dine with Barbossa in the captain's cabin of the Pearl. Barbossa proceeded to relay the tale of Hernán Cortés and the cursed Aztec gold. Elizabeth, a pragmatic woman, firmly refused to believe the "ghost story" about Barbossa and his crewmen being cursed men. Although, during her attempt to escape his clutches, she stabbed him in the chest with a knife—only to find it neither killed nor even hurt him. The Royal Navy set up an ambush for the pirates, though Elizabeth was locked in Norrington's cabin by Gillette for her safety. However, Elizabeth escaped and tried to persuade Jack's crew to help in the fight after freeing them, though they simply commandeered the Black Pearl and left Elizabeth to row to Isla de Muerta alone. She arrived in the treasure cave in time to aid Will in fighting Jacoby and other cursed pirates. They were an effective fighting team, though Elizabeth was almost killed when Barbossa attempted to shoot her during a tense stand-off. However, Jack and Will worked together to remove the curse at the opportune moment, killing Barbossa and saving not only Elizabeth but the crew of the Dauntless as well. .]] Elizabeth approached Will in the aftermath, apparently to express her feelings towards him, though Will believed that they would not have a relationship as Elizabeth had agreed to marry Norrington. They left the island on uncertain terms. Personality and traits Siri Tachi was a strong willed and independent woman and was considered by many to be very beautiful. Siri would often speak her mind even if it meant offending others; for example she called a potentially dangerous enemy, ? ?, a coward right to his face. She was usually very determined and focused, but wasn't one to follow the rules too closely. As an apprentice, her strong determination often made it difficult for her to avoid combat when given the choice. Her focus and self-belief also made it difficult for her to work well with others, often considering herself strong enough to complete things on her own. But she eventually let up on that trait, by allowing herself to become more prudent and patient. Siri was a bit of a tomboy and was a brave and resourceful woman. She proved to be very charismatic and had a talent for leadership. However there was a darker side to Siri's personality as shown when she Siri was also an extremely talented impersonator, fooling many in her act as Solo. The ruse was not only successful due to her physical similarity to Solo, but also to her skilled mimicry of Solo's voice and mannerisms. Although no harm ever befell her, Siri was usually in great danger during her brief time disguised as the Princess. She accepted this role dutifully, however. In addition to her other skills, Siri could speak Basic, Twi'leki, Huttese, Gunganese and could understand Shyriiwook. Powers and abilities Lightsaber and weapons Category:Females Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knight Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Pilots Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Impersonators Category:House of Motti Category:Royalty Category:Inhabitants of England Category:Inhabitants of London Category:House of Palpatine Category:Nobility Category:Inhabitants of Corellia